The Worlds In Which We Live
by HyruleHearts1123
Summary: Hikaru was an ordanary girl, until she was taken on the adventure of a lifetime. Will she solve the riddles of her past, or will she be destroyed before she ever has the chance? Rated T for language. Current pairings: Sokairi, Teraqua
1. Chapter 1: The begining

**HI!**

**Vanitas: Hyper much?**

**You're just upset you don't get much screen time.**

**Sora: He is?**

**Riku: Clueless as ever Sora.**

**Aqua: He's right though Riku.**

**Kairi: I didn't get much screen time either ya know!**

**Hikaru: Well, my Grandmother only had one line...**

**O.O How the freak did you guys get here!?**

**Hikaru: You left the door open.**

***Blush* Did not!**

**Riku: Yes you did. You were just too busy playing Birth By Sleep to notice.**

**O.o Ummmm...DISCLAMER! NOW!**

**Vanitas: whatever. zeldafan4ever only owns Hikaru. But she needs to change her name.**

**Yeah! Send me suguestions on a new name! I'll put my favorite names in a poll for you to decide on!**

**Hikaru: Remember, the names are for her username!**

**ON TO LE STORY!**

'Hikaru's thoughts' **_"Vanitas' thoughts" _**_"Ventus' thoughts"_

"I still find it hard to believe it's been eleven whole years scince the accident."

_**"And I find it hard to believe I haven't strangled you yet."**_

_"Shut up Vanitas. You know how we were involved in it as well."_

"When will you guys tell me what really happened that day?" The sun peeked over the horizon, revealing a fifteen year old girl with blonde hair and amber colored eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with a red heart on it, covered by a black hoodie, and some blue jeans. For shoes, she wore simple black sneakers. Covering her hands, she had black fingerless gloves with red and white accents.

_**"About the same time you stop asking us about it."**_

_"For once, I gotta agree with him."_

_**"Are you sugesting that I'm hard to agree with?"**_

_"Yes. And Hikaru can testify too this as well."_

_**"Can you?"**_

"You two do have a hard time getting along. I gotta agree with Ven on this one. Sorry Vani." Hikaru replied, using her nicknames she had made when she was younger.

"Whatever. Just get back to the house before you're grandmother finds out about this escape as well!"

"Damn! It's almost seven!" Hikaru yelled before breaking into a mad dash back to her Grandmother's house where she had lived since the accident eleven years ago. Reaching the house, she ran into the backyard, and climbed the drainage pipe up to her bedroom window, and opened it with ease.

"Well what do ya know, I come up here and for the third time this week yer already dressed and ready fer school. Git goin'!" Her Grandmother yelled in her southern accent as Hikaru came out of her room to leave.

"Whatever." Hikaru replied as she walked out of the door. 'You'd think she would get it's summer vacation by now. Senile hag.'

_"Don't say that Hikaru! You know she's just old!"_

_**"What the what!? Did Ven finally make fun of someone?!"**_

'I think he did Vani' Hikaru replied, equally surprised. "What the what!? Where is everyone?" She asked the only other person on the street, a perriwinkle**(Spell?)** haired woman who looked about twenty.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAK

"Where is everyone?" Aqua heard a girl ask. She turned arround to see the target of her mission. A blonde girl wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. "That's wierd, normally this street's packed. What the what do you guys think is going on?" Aqua watched as the strange girl paused for a moment, as if listening to someone reply. "WHAT!? Are you crazy!? No way an I gonna talk to a stranger!" Aqua looked at the girl in wonder. "Well, I guess you're right, but only this time Vani. Never again!"

"Umm..Hi. Do you know where anyone else is? I was suposed to meet a friend here, and you can see the rest." The strange girl asked, making Aqua stare at her in shock and wonder at her eyes.

"Why are you're eyes like that? And, who were you talking to?"

LINEBREAKAGAINLINEBREAKAGAIN LINEBREAKAGAIN

'Oh damn. WHAT THE HELL DO I SAY!?'

**_"Chill out for one. For you're eyes, say it was a birth defect."_**

_"And for who you were talking to, say you were using your bluetooth."_

After relaying the lies, the strange woman stared at her strangly. Hikaru was about to say something else, when a teenage girl who looked about her age ran to the woman. "Hey Aqua! So this is where you've been! Who's this?"

"Kairi, I told you I would explore this street." The woman, apparantly named Aqua, turned to Hikaru. "I never got you're name. What is it?"

'Should I trust her?'

_"Yeah. I know her, so it should be ok."_

**_"Just don't mention us."_**

"My name's Hikaru, why would you need to know?" Hikaru asked, her golden eyes glistening with uncertainty.

As Aqua opened her mouth to say something, two boys ran onto the street, and grabbed all three of the females wrists, surprising Hikaru at their strength. "Aqua! We need to get her to the ship! The Unversed are coming fast!" One of the boys, a teen with spikey chocolate brown hair and strange black clothes shouted, loosening his grip on Hikaru as she started running on her own. Vanitas had told her about the unversed before, and she had seen the damage they caused.

"Are they why no one's out today?" She asked, her pace picking up slightly.

"Yeah! And we need to get you off-world! It's the only safe place left!" The second boy, another teen, with silver hair and an odd hoodie yelled back.

"What the what?! What do you mean off-world?!" Hikaru yelled in fear. She knew about the existance of other worlds, Ven and Vani had taken care of that. But, she was still uncertain about the concept of being able to leave earth and travel to the worlds of her dreams.

"Shit! Sora! Aqua! Get them to the ship! I'll take them out and meet you at the tower! Now go!" The second boy shouted, releasing his grip on Kairi's wrist and running towards the mob of Unversed behind them.

"You better get there Riku! I'll wait three days, and if you're not there, I'll find you!" The first boy, Sora shouted, and picked up his pace.

As they reached the ship, Sora, Aqua, and Kairi stopped and got into fighting stances. "Well well well. I had my informants tell me you'd be here, but they didn't tell me you found the hearts of my pupils!" An old man said from in front of the small group.

**_"How the hell is he still alive!?"_**

_"I thought he was dead too!"_

"Who the hell are you?!" Hikaru shouted, feelings of hatered filling her heart.

"

Xehanort!? How the hell are you alive?!"* Aqua asked, a strange weapon materializing**(Spell?)** itself into her hand.

"Why, the same way my apprentices are. They hid in the hearts of children, the so-called 'Lights of the worlds.' I am no fool. The hearts of my students are in you're group!" Xehanort shouted, and looked over the small group.

"Shit! Don't let him your eyes!"

Hikaru closed her eyes, but it was too late. "It appears I found one of them!" Xehanort exclaimed with a smile, as he summoned a large group of Unversed.

Suddenly, Hikaru started feeling weak, and remembered when she had met Vanitas.

(Flashbacking!)

_**"If you ever need help, I'll try my best to help you."**_

_"And I'll try my best to help you too!"_

(Flashbacking over!)

The promise ringing in her head, Hikaru started punching and kicking the Unversed when they would get close, but she started feeling weaker than she ever had in her life. As she fell to her knees, she quietly asked, "Vani, what's happening to me?"

Before she could get an answer, a Flood Unversed* cut her back, and in her already weakened state, she colapsed, Aqua's cure spells having no effect as the others attacked the Unversed relentlessly.

_**"Shit! Looks like I'll have to cut my time here short."**_

_"But, you haven't recovered yet!"_

_**"Yeah, but if I don't, she'll die! Goodbye Ventus Riven. I'll see you again soon."**_

_"See you soon."_

After hearing those faint words, Hikaru felt a pain in her chest, and her world went black.

LINEBERAKYETAGAINLINEBREAKYE TAGAIN

As Hikaru fell to the ground, Sora, Aqua, and Kairi saw a faint glimmer fly up from her back. Aqua's eyes opened wide in realization of what it meant. Hikaru had another heart taking refuge inside of her.

Suddenly, the area was filled with a bright light, and the Unversed cowered in terror, and disappered. Aqua gasped, for she knew only one person capable of controling the Unversed**(A/N Well now she knows two!)**, and the last time she had seen him, he had nearly killed both her and Ventus.

"No, it can't be!" Aqua shouted as the light cleared, revealing the last person she wanted to see at the moment. "How in the name of kingdom hearts are you still alive!?"

EVENMORELINEBREAKSEVENMORELI NEBREAKS

"Get him!" Vanitas commanded, dirrecting all of his negative emotions, the Unversed, at his creator.

"So it seems I was right. No matter, I shall return after both of my apprentices have awakened." Xehanort said with a frown on his face as he portaled away.

"Get back here!" Vanitas shouted, and took a few steps before falling unconcious from the exercion**(Spell?)** of all the events.

The last thing he heard from his half-concious mind was a female voice saying, "Let's get them both on the ship."


	2. Chapter 2: A lil bit of drama

**Welcome to my lair!**

**Vanitas, Sora, Kairi, Aqua and Riku: O.o**

**Riku: Did you have any sugar today?**

**Only a cookie! Poll on my profile! Disclaimer!**

**Vanitas: O.o This wacko only owns Hikaru.**

**ONTO TEH STORI!**

Aqua looked over at the bed where Hikaru was sleeping. The girl still had not woken up, and slowly Aqua was suspecting that she had been forced into a coma to protect her heart. Because, she did have a large ammount of darkness that had been there for quite a while removed forcefully after all. Vanitas had not woken up either, but the periwinkle haired woman cared more about molded bread than she did Vanitas.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can sense light in Vanitas. Maybe he's changed in the time he was in Hikaru's heart?" Kairi wondered as she entered the room. "Also, we'll be at the Tower in about an hour. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Has he woken up yet?" Aqua asked, her mind refusing to comprehend exactly how he had survived.

"Yeah, about three minutes ago. I came to tell you. Also, lunch is almost ready." Kairi reported before leaving the small room that the girls shared.

Aqua sighed before looking arround the room. It was a rectangle shape, with three bunk beds lined up against both of the walls. In the back of the room, there was a counter with hygene products(Deoderant, make-up, female stuff for once a month use, etc.) in the cabnets/sitting on the top of the counter. The beds all had different colored blankets(So they can tell them appart), and all but three of them were empty. Aqua had light blue blankets, Kairi had light pink blankets, and they had placed Hikaru on the bed with black blankets.

After allowing her eyes to rest on Hikaru's sleeping form, Aqua left the room and made her way to the cockpit. When she arrived, she pinned Vanitas up against the wall with a force that surprised him.

"How long have you been in that girl's heart, and why the hell can Kairi sense light in you?!" Aqua growled, her face showing all of the anger she felt against him all of these years.

Vanitas closed his eyes, knowing Aqua wouldn't quit until she heard the whole story. "Very well. But prepare yourself for a long story. Eleven years ago, after Ventus destroyed me, I felt myself drifting. After 'drifting' for a while, I heard a young girl screaming. Curious, I felt myself flying towards the sound. What I saw was not a plesent sight. A family was laying there, dead. Well, all except for a young girl that looked no more than three years old, who was bairly breathing, with a knife in her stomach. I suddenly felt myself be pulled toward the girl, and I found myself in her Station of Awakening. She was standing there, with half of her heart destroied, and for the first time, I felt a positive emotion. Pity. She asked who I was, and if I was there to 'Give her another boo-boo.' I told her I was there because her heart was calling out to me, and that I could help her heal herself..."

(FLASHBACK PEEPS!)

"Fix myself? Oh! You're gonna make my boo-boo go away!" The young girl exclaimed, her young face filling with happiness.

"I'll try, but it might hurt a little bit," Vanitas warned, slightly surprised that he cared enough to help this small girl.

"I-It'll hurt!? B-but, you said you wern't here to gimme a boo-boo!" She shouted, childish fear evedent on her face.

"I'm sorry, but if I don't do this, you're boo-boo will get worse!" Vanitas said in a panic, as more of her heart slipped away. "Will you let me try to help you?"

The child looked uncertian for a moment, before slowly noding. "Ok. I'll let you try.

(FLASHBACK OVER YO!)

"...After all that, she has no memory of the accident, and now she may never wake up because I was the only thing holding her heart together!" After finishing, Vanitas fell to his knees, and sobbed, feeling himself being drawn into a hug.

"I swear she will wake up! And if she doesn't, then we'll fight extra hard to make sure nothing like this ever happens again!" Aqua swore, mostly to convince herself that Hikaru would be ok. But, what would happen if she didn't wake up?

(TIME SKIP OF 3 HOURS!)

Aqua sighed once more as she finished making herself diner. Everyone else was staying in the tower for the night, but she needed to stay behind and protect Hikaru, wich was proving quite a boring task. As she entered the room that the girls were sleeping in, she allowed a small smile to appear as she remembered when Ven was like that.

As she sat on her bed, Aqua sensed some kind of stiring from somewhere onboard the ship. After looking arround for a few seconds, she jumped down from her bed on the top bunk, and looked over at Hikaru. Aqua gasped in surprise as she saw her fist cleanched, where it wasn't before.

LINEBERAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

All Hikaru saw was black. She tried looking arround, but was met with more blackness. Suddenly, she felt the urge to punce something, and clenched her fist. After a moment, she heard a light _thud!_ and someone saying "What the hell? Why if her fist clenched? Whatever. She's still asleep after all..." 'Asleep? Maybe that's why it's so dark!' Hikaru thought as she attempted to open her eyes, but found it harder than usual.

Gathering all of her energy, Hikaru opened her eyes, finding everything was blurry, until she blinked a few times, and she saw Aqua standing in front of her. "Did I get run over or something?"


	3. Chapter 3: Never to late

**Sup guys!**

**Vanitas: O.o**

**Aqua: Well, I guess she's just happy she can eat solid food?**

**Kairi: She got her braces today!?**

**Yup! Well, only the top half. They're trying to fix my over-bite first.**

**Sora: The author only owns Hikaru! Speaking of Hikaru, where is she?**

**Asleep. Anyway, the winner of the name poll is: HyruleHearts1123!**

**Sora, and Kairi: Congradulations!**

**Aqua: She'll change her name tomorrow!**

**Vanitas: Let's hope it lasts...**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

Aqua gasped as she saw Hikaru's eyes. They were no longer the amber color they were before, they were an ocean blue, and they did nothing to make her forget about the friend that they would save after Riku arrived. Suddenly, Hikaru let out a scream as she gripped her head in terror, her entire body shaking at the phantoms that only she could see.

"Vani! Where are you?!" Hikaru screamed, fearfull as she saw the image of a man wielding a knife, her forgotten memories trying to resurface as Vanitas, Sora, and Kairi ran onboard, trying to find the source of the piercing scream that filled the peacefull night.

After looking at Hikaru, Vanitas' eyes widened in realization of what was happening. Her memories were returning, and far too fast for his liking. "Dammit! She's having a relapse!" He shouted, as he started shaking with rage. Rage at the bastard that did this to his friend. Rage that he could no longer stop her relapse. And most of all, rage that he couldn't protect her from the trauma.

"A relapse!? Is it because of..."Aqua asked, gaining a nod from vanitas, and confused looks from Sora and Kairi. "Damn. Kairi, Sora, go get some rest. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." Sora and Kairi nodded as they walked away, leaving Aqua and Vanitas to attempt to comfort Hikaru.

(An hour later...)

After trying for an hour, Aqua and Vanitas had finally managed to get Hikaru to sleep. It was a fitfull sleep, but sleep nontheless. "Well, that took a while! I hope she'll sleep for a while. You go ahead and get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Vanitas said as he laid the now quiet girl on the bed.

"Alright." Aqua nodded, "Wake me up if anything happens." Vanitas nodded, not failing to notice the dark circles under the bluette's eyes as she turned to leave the room.

Vanitas turned to the sleeping girl before him, pity once again filling his eyes as he looked at her face, sorrow taking the form of lesser unversed, before he called them back within himself. 'Damn. Looks like I'll have to keep better controll of my emotions from now on.' He thought as he sat on the bed, slightly ruffeling the black sheets. As Vanitas continued watching the girl for signs of distress, and didn't have to wait very long, as another nightmare gripped her.

"Shit! Not again!" He said under his breath, his mind reeling as he tried to think of how to calm Hikaru down. 'Guess I'll have to do that...haven't needed to do this scince she was five...' He thought as he slowly started singing.

"This world will never be, what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?

I will not leave alone, everything that I own, too make you feel like it's not too late, it's not too late.

Even if I say, "It'll be alright!" Still I hear you say, you want to end you're life.

Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all arround, cause it's not too late, it's never too late!

No one will ever see, this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it?

And I have left alone, everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late.

Even if I say, "It'll be alright!" Still I hear you say, you want to end you're life.

Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all arround, cause it's not too late, it's never too late!

The world we knew, won't come back! The time we lost, won't come back! The life we had, won't be ours again!

This world will never be, what I expected. And if I don't belong,

Even if I say, "It'll be alright!" Still I hear you say, you want to end you're life.

Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all arround, cause it's not too late, it's never too late!

It's not too late, it's never too late!"

As Vanitas finished singing, he saw that Hikaru's face had relaxed a lot. He smiled until the little party in his head was crashed. "Vanitas? Was that you?" It was Kairi, and she was holding something in her hands.

"Y-yeah. I would sing to her when she was five. Look, I only feel like explaining this once. So go get Aqua and that other brat and I'll tell you why." Vanitas sighed, as another secret was about to be revieled. He waited for about three minutes, then Aqua, Kairi, and a half-asleep Sora walked in, prepared for an explination.

As they all sat down on different beds, Vanitas looked arround the room, before taking a shaky breath, and starting. "I assume Kairi told you all about me singing?" Everyone nodded, and slowly Sora raised his hand. "Yes Sora?"

"What did you mean when you told Kairi that you sung to her when she was five?" Sora asked, gaining a nod of approval from Vanitas.

"I was wondering if anyone was gonna ask that. Anyway, it started about ten years ago..."


	4. Important note!

**O.O *Looks arround cautiously.* Pst! Hey over here! *Starts wispering* I've been grounded because of my grades, so all of my updates wil be a secret from my parents. If I don't update anything, it means that I either: 1 Haven't gotten time to write in private yet, or 2, I've been discovered. Wish me luck.**


	5. Chapter 4: Let

**Hello world!**

**Vanitas: WHER THE FLIM FLAMMIN FRUITCAKE HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Grounded. Enjoy the story.**

"When her parents were killed, Hikaru was placed into the foster care system. I can't tell you all of the details, but she was in a really bad situation for about a year when-" Vanitas started, but was interrupted by the sound of a glider entering the world.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi shouted, racing out of the gummi ship, eager to spend time with their friend.

"Well, it seems that I have much to learn about them. I assume this 'Riku' is their friend?" Vanitas asked slowly, earning a nod from Aqua as she stood up.

"Yes. Sora and Riku have been friends since they were two and three, and Kairi has been their friend since she was four. About two years ago, Riku gave into darkness, thus leading to the destruction of their world. Sora was sent to another world, where he started his journey to search for Riku and Kairi. Kairi, well, her heart couldn't withstand the darkness surrounding the islands, so her heart took refuge inside of Sora's to keep safe." She explained as the two started walking out of the ship.

"I get it, in order to protect herself, Kairi found the only other light left on the islands, and stayed until it was safe to come out, right?" Vanitas asked, yet was surprised as Aqua stopped.

"She would have came out sooner that she had, but her body was stolen by forces of evil. She was forced to travel the worlds, and watch as Sora searched hopelessly for her and Riku. Now do you understand why she stays close to them? She's still getting over the shock that Riku turned to the darkness, and that Sora- no. I can't tell you that part. They have to tell you themselves." Aqua said, fighting back tears. "Did Hikaru have to go through anything even remotely like that?"

"She was betrayed by her only friend last week. She was crushed, because they were friends for nine years. Hikaru trusted her with every secret, except for me being in her heart, and that foolish girl spread them all around the city we lived in. She was isolated, and the only person who would speak to her was her grandmother, until you came along. You four have no idea how happy she felt when you didn't run away from her. I-I guess I just want to see her happy more often." Vanitas admitted as he started to walk towards where Sora, Riku, and Kairi were.

"Hello copy-cat!" Sora said cheerfully as he greeted Vanitas.

"Hello to you to brat. I see that you survived my warriors Riku. It's amazing, one who came so close to darkness, yet has so much light. Why would that be? You chickened out. That's why." Vanitas replied as he glared at the trio.

"You don't know half the story!" Kairi shouted, as she defended one of her best friends.

"No Kairi. This fight is meaningless. I do believe we need to save Ventus." Riku replied.

"Yes. Shall we depart?" Aqua asked, motioning towards the Gummi Ship.

(TIME SKIP FOUR HOURS!)

"So all this happened while I was asleep?" Hikaru asked, earning a nod form Kairi.

"Yeah. And Riku and Vanitas are still fighting. It's actually kinda funny when you think about it." Kairi said with a laugh, but was interrupted by a dark portal opening into the room, and Vanitas stepped out of it.

"Vani! Did you get it?" Hikaru asked, only to smile when Vanitas tossed her a pink camo backpack.

"And I checked the perimeter. No one's there. I even sent out the Unversed to scout the entire world. Everyone's gone." Vanitas said sadly, as Hikaru opened the backpack, and pulled out a pink blanket and set it on the bed.

"Huh? What's this?" Hikaru asked, pulling out a purple charm. The charm was similar to a wayfinder, yet was different. It looked as if it's frame was made out of wiring, and the empty space between the wiring was glass. in the center, was the Mark of Mastery sign.

"I made it. I tried to copy Aqua's wayfinder, and the color, well, it just happened." Vanitas replied, slightly blushing as Hikaru hugged him.

"Hey guys! We're here! Everyone report to the control room!" Sora's voice rang out over the intercom.

(TIME SKIP OF ABOUT TEN MINUTES)

"Alright. Everyone knows the plan?" Aqua asked, gaining a nod from everyone except Hikaru. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah, I got it." She replied, and tried once more. 'Ven? Where are you?'

"_Sorry. I was busy trying to remember what this looked like before it looked like this."_

'It's alright. We all get that way sometimes.'

"_Just stay close to Aqua!"_

'Will do!'

As the group reached the front door, they stopped and stared. It looked worse up close, and Hikaru's eyes started filling up with tears that didn't belong to her. "Dang...Are you sure anyone could live here?"

"Yes. Me, Terra, Ven, and Master Eraqus, we lived and trained here. And now, I will fix the mistake that I created. I'll come get you after I fix this." Aqua said, and walked into the castle.

"Why does this place look familiar? If I've been here before, wouldn't I remember it?" Sora asked no one.

Suddenly, it started raining. "Run for it!" Kairi shouted as she started running, laughter once again filling her heart. Hikaru looked at her friend, then started running.

After running about five minutes, they found shelter; a few trees. "T-that was f-fun!" Kairi exclaimed, completely out of breath.

"Y-yeah! We gotta do that again sometime!" Hikaru said, and looked around. 'Ven? Where are we?'

_'I don't know! Just stay there, and Aqua will find- wait, the world!'_

"Aqua did it!" Kairi shouted as she saw the world changing to a sunny mountainous reign. Where Hikaru and Kairi were sitting, turned out to be a pagoda, and to the east, was a cliff overlooking a castle, and on the doors of the castle, was the Mark of Mastery!

"I-I think I've been here before. But, I can't remember anything before I turned three!" Hikaru shouted, gaining the attention of Kairi.

"If it helps, I can't remember anything of my hometown." Kairi said, trying to cheer the blonde up.

"No, I know I've been here before, I need to know why!" Hikaru screamed, then ran away from the red head. As she ran, she heard Ven whispering directions to the castle. After a few minutes, she ran past Sora and Riku. Slowly, memories started filling her head. Her memories.

**REVIEW**


	6. Sigh

**Sigh.**

**Vanitas: WTF WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Parents are watching me like a hawk, and I was only able to steal my laptop back now.**

**Ven: It's okay. besides, you've been busy.**

**Yeah. Anyway, I'm mostlikely not gonna update for a while, but I will do two things. First of all, I'm gonna put up what little I have for the next chappy!**

Chapter 5

Fight at the castle.

As Hikaru ran down the winding paths, she knew that Kairi was following her, trying to figure out why the blonde took off so suddenly. 'Ven! Sora, Riku, and Kairi are chasing me! Get them off my tail!'

"_Turn left here!"_

Seeing a narrow path to her left, Hikaru turned sharply and darted down the path, finding that it was a tight squeeze for her slender body, and an impossible fit for the others. 'How did you know that was there Ven?'

**And second, I'm workin on a new fic, so I'm gonna put up a little of it now! (It won't b posted until TWIWWL is finished.)**

Music In Time

The opening group leaves, and we're up next. I feel like I'm about to throw up. It's always been like this, but to nowhere near the extent that it is now. Thousands of fans are screaming the name of our band, chanting it as if those simple words were something magical.

I glance at the pianist, holding up three fingers. Three, two, one. She started playing the familiar tune, and the fans started screaming. The lights flare on, and one thought filled my head. _It's showtime._

**What do ya think? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5: Fight at the castle

Chapter 5

Fight at the castle.

As Hikaru ran down the winding paths, she knew that Kairi was following her, trying to figure out why the blonde took off so suddenly. 'Ven! Sora, Riku, and Kairi are chasing me! Get them off my tail!'

"_Turn left here!"_

Seeing a narrow path to her left, Hikaru turned sharply and darted down the path, finding that it was a tight squeeze for her slender body, and an impossible fit for the others. 'How did you know that was there Ven?'

"_Sometimes, Terra, Aqua, and I would race to see who could get back to the castle fastest, and every time, I would use this shortcut. Eventually, they found out about it, and they couldn't fit. After that, I guess we decided not to race anymore."_

'Sounds like it must have been fun. Wish I had friends.'

"_Hikaru, stop right now! If you I'm not your friend, then why did I tell you about this shortcut? If Vanitas isn't your friend, then why did he go back to your world to get your emergency kit? Think about that for a while."_

"Ven, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Hikaru shouted, but it was too late. Ven was not responding anymore.

"How sad. A little girl, abandoned by all of her friends." A voice said from behind the blonde, and she turned around to see a young man with silver hair, and to her shock, one of her bracelets started glowing orange.

'Her spell!'

(FLASHBACK!)

"_Here Hikaru. Take these bracelets." Aqua said as she passed three bracelets to the girl. One was green, one was blue, and one was orange._

"_Cool!" Hikaru said as she put them on. Suddenly, the blue one started glowing._

"_With these bracelets, you will always know when we are near." Aqua told Hikaru, leaving the girl confused._

"_What do you mean by that?" The blonde asked._

"_You'll understand in time."_

(FLASHBACK OVER!)

Hikaru's eyes were wide. She finally understood what Aqua meant. The green bracelet was glowing faintly when they were near the castle, where Ven's body was. The blue bracelet glowed whenever Aqua was near. That meant that when it glowed orange, it could only mean one thing. The man standing in front of her was Terra.

"Terra, what happened to you?" Hikaru asked, but the question wasn't hers, it came from Ven.

"Terra? You must mean that pathetic youth that my older self possessed? He does not exist any more. Now, only I exist." 'Terra' said, and suddenly, Hikaru felt as if she was watching a movie, she could see everything that was happening, but was powerless to do anything about it.

"What are you talking about?! Terra, you used to love to joke around, but this isn't funny anymore! I've been looking for you and Aqua for years! And now when I find you, you claim to be someone else? You're pathetic! I've been trying to find you for thirteen years to the day! Does that mean nothing to you?!" Ven shouted, and for a moment, 'Terra's' eyes flashed a sky blue, before returning to the golden color.

"_Ven, what are you doing?"_ Hikaru asked, still confused on why her friend had taken over her body again.

'I'm trying to help him remember! At the mention of what happened thirteen years ago, he returned to normal for a moment! If I keep this up...'

"_He might return to normal!"_

'Exactly!'

"You think that your little plot worked? You've got another thing coming for you!" 'Terra' shouted, before summoning hundreds of Shadows, Neoshadows, Novashadows, and other types of Heartless.

Hikaru's eyes widened as she realized as she realized she was in control of herself again. Suddenly, all of the Heartless charged, and Hikaru ran in terror from the darkness of a thousand hearts.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

As he watched the blonde girl run away, Young Xehanort thought about what had happened. For a second, it seemed as if there was another person speaking through the girl.

LINEBREAKAGAINLINEBREAKAGAIN

Ven couldn't believe it, he had found Terra again, but he was being possessed by Xehanort. But what was even more unbelievable, he had managed to make him remember for a moment.

EVENMORELINEBREAKSEVENMORELINEBREAKS

Vanitas stood still as he waited for Aqua to come out of the castle, staring in amazement at the beauty of the world. A short while ago, it had started raining, and Kairi and Hikaru ran off. Sora and Riku left to search for them after the world's true form was restored. And now, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going wrong, something dangerous was released, and someone was in danger because of it.

YETANOTHERLINEBREAKYETANOTHERLINEBREAK

In Radiant Garden, a teenage girl was walking along shopping avenue. Every year at this time, the girl would buy something for her family. She looked around, and sighed. "Almost thirteen years since the day they were murdered."

ALMOSTDONEWITHALLTHELINEBREAKS

As Hikaru ran, she realized that 'Terra' wasn't following her. After running for a long time, she looked behind her, and as she did so, she tripped. "No!" She shouted as she fell forward, and hit the ground with a thud.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. Her eyes wide, Hikaru rolled onto her back and sat up, looking around as she did so. 'I'm going absolutely crazy Ven. Wait, did that shadow move?!'

As she stared at the shadow closely, she realized that it _did_ move! The 'shadow' kept moving, until it was standing in front of the blonde, and was poised to strike! "Ven help me!" Hikaru shouted as she raised her arms in a form of attempted defense.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed, and Hikaru felt the light wrap around her, protecting her.

ILIEDTHEREAREMORELINEBREAKSCOMING

As the girl in Radiant Garden was playing a guitar and humming, she noticed a bright light in the sky. Suddenly, her Keyblade appeared in her hand. "Death's Song? Why did it appear? Is it even remotely possible that she escaped death that day? No, it's not possible. But, why do I feel like I've been tricked? Are my dreams coming true?"

LOLANOTHERLINEBREAK

When the light faded, Hikaru opened her eyes and looked around. The shadow was gone,but when she looked at her hand...

"W-what?! I have a Keyblade!?"

YETANOTHERLINEBREAKYETANOTHERLINEBREAK

As Vanitas stared at the place where the light came from, Aqua came out of the castle, carrying Ventus piggy-back style. "What happened? Where did that surge of light come from?" She asked, also looking toward the mountain.

Vanitas shook his head. "I don't know. The others should be back soon. It started raining a while ago, but that's not important right now. What you most likely didn't notice, was that along with the surge of light, was a surge of darkness as well. The darkness wasn't as strong as the light, but it's who the darkness belongs to that worries me."

"What do you mean? Who did the darkness belong to?" Aqua asked, turning to look at Vanitas.

Vanitas looked back at Aqua, his eyes betraying his fear. "The darkness belongs to Xehanort."

**Who is the mystery girl from Radiant Garden? I'll tell you this much, she doesn't belong to me, or Enix. REVIEW!**


End file.
